Just Friends, Right?
by candescentmoon
Summary: Natsu and Lucy figured out, with a little help from friends, that they like each other. How do they show their love? Read to find out. You shall also find references from The Smiths. (Planning to edit/rewrite this. May take a while.)
1. Overslept & Caught Off Guard

a/n: Hello guys! This is my first story and I would like some constructive criticism and advice and stuff like that. I would like to improve on my writing and hopefully make more stories. Thanks for your time on reading this. Enjoy!

i do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. (if i did, i would already have Natsu and Lucy in a relationship from the beginning.) i also don't own any bands that are mentioned in this story.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- *smack* "Ugh, why can't I sleep more?" Lucy opens one eye to check the time on the clock. As of now, it is showing seven o' five.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Lucy jumps out of her bed immediately. She goes to her closet and grabs the first few things she sees. She puts on her black v-neck shirt on and shimmies into her dark-wash skinny jeans. Next, she puts her brown moccasins on and pulls her blonde shoulder length hair into a ponytail. '_I can't believe I overslept today!'_ She scolds herself as she is brushing her teeth. Lucy then snatches her school bag and a granola bar and head to the front door. "Bye Dad."

Lucy heads to her first class which is science.

"Miss Heartfilia, do you have a tardy pass?" the teacher asked.

"No, sir I don't," Lucy admitted.

She sat down in her seat as the teacher marks her tardy.

"Hey, what happened?" whispered her blue haired friend Levy.

"Overslept," Lucy mumbled back.

"Sorry to hear that," empathized Levy. She smiled back to her best friend.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

Its lunch time and I'm sitting with my friends Natsu, Levy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Mira, Jellal, and Juvia.

"You look exhausted, is everything alright Lucy-chan?" Mira gave me a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was late to school today," I told her.

"Oh, alright."

Everyone happily munched on their food and chatted.

Of course that ended quickly.

"I beat you fair and square, ice prick!" Natsu yelled.

"No, you cheated and clapped your hands in front of my face, flame brain!" Gray retorted.

"But you didn't say anything about not using your hands to your advantage," Natsu countered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING ABOUT!?" I shouted.

"We had a staring contest and that damn Natsu cheated," Gray said.

"Nuh-uh, you're just mad that I won, Elsa. Now do me a favor and just let it go," Natsu sneered.

"Did you just-"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS WERE FIGHTING ABOUT!? CAN YOU TWO PLEASE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" I broke in.

"Whoa, Luce are you okay?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, you normally don't yell at us like this," Gray stated. Natsu and Gray both looked concerned.

"Sorry, guys. I couldn't control my anger. I overslept this morning and it's making me easily annoyed. I guess I'm just cranky," I disclosed.

"Well, sorry Luce; we'll try not to bother you," apologized Natsu.

"Yeah, sorry about that Lucy," Gray chimed in.

The lunch bell rang.

"It's alright guys… Let's head to class Gray, Juvia, and Erza. I don't want to be tardy again."

"I will meet you in class later, I have to get my things," said Levy.

"Okay, bye Levy. I will see you later."

Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Lucy walked off to the other side of the school since their classes are near each other.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

"Hey Natsu, I think you and Lucy would make a cute couple," Mirijane stated sweetly.

Levy joined in, "You guys would be cute together."

"Uh…no…" Natsu didn't know how to respond.

The 5-minute bell rang.

"Oh, I have to go. Bye guys. Let's go Gajeel!" Levy demanded.

Gajeel grunted then left with Levy to the direction where the others went earlier.

"Okay, byyyee Natsuuu," Mirajane said in a teasing voice.

"Bye Mirajane," I muttered.

Mirajane got up to leave.

"I guess we should leave too, Jellal," i said as I got up.

"Yes we should," he agreed.

They walked to their math class.

* * *

_'Why is what the girls said, bothering me?'_ Natsu doesn't pay attention in math, so his mind is on one thing now. '_I mean, maybe what Mirajane and Levy said was out-of-the-blue and it stunned me. Yeah, that might be it. Lucy and I are just friends after all.'_

He puts in his earphones to listen to The Story So Far on his ipod to take his mind off the subject.

Jellal noticed him looking confused and unsettled. _'That's strange. He normally doesn't let things bother him. I wonder what's up. I guess I will ask him later.'_

* * *

a/n: I will be updating a lot. just look out for that. i'm putting two chapters together and maybe adding some stuff here and there.


	2. Plans & A Slightly Different Lunch

Normal P.O.V.

On their way to their last class, Jellal was asking Natsu on what was bothering him.

"Hey Natsu. I've noticed you were acting weird after lunch. What is troubling you?" Jellal asked.

"Oh. I'm okay. It's just... something someone said. I thought it was strange; I didn't know how to respond," Natsu sputtered out.

Jellal chuckled, and knowingly asked "Was it what Mirajane and Levy said?"

"Yeah. And why were you laughing?" Natsu demanded.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? When you said that somebody said something weird to you, I knew it was them," informed Jellal.

"Arrgh... why did you ask me, if you knew?!" Natsu spewed out. His face was red from anger and embarrassment.

"Because I wanted to frustrate you. Okay, okay, joking is done. In all seriousness, I just wanted to know if you are alright," Jellal told him truthfully.

"Alright then. Thanks for caring man," Natsu said. He calmed down a little.

"You are welcome," Jellal smirked.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

"Alright class, you have to do pages two-hundred sixty-five and two-hundred sixty-six, problems five through twenty-five. It's only twenty problems, so you shouldn't have a problem with that." The teacher was writing the homework on the board.

_'Just three more minutes until the bell rings.'_ Lucy and the other students were packing their things up and some students were standing up.

"Sit down guys. You have one more minute of class left—" As soon as she said that, the bell was finally ringing. Everyone soon got to the door and left.

Mira went to me as I got out of class.

"Hi Mirajane," I greeted her.

"Hello, Lucy. I see you're happy to be out of class," conversed Mirajane.

"Uh-huh. I can't wait to go home and relax a little," I told her.

We both were walking to our group of friends who were at our usual spot under the tree.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey guys. Do you want to hang out at my place tomorrow after school?" Natsu questioned us.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Levy grinned.

"Since I have nothing better to do, I'll go," Gajeel smirked.

"Yeah we can go," Erza replied for Jellal and for herself.

"Juvia will go too, with Gray-sama of course."

"For sure I can go. What about you Mirajane?" I turned to her.

Mirajane smiled. "Yes I would love to."

"Great! Everyone can make it," Natsu exclaimed.

We all talked about how school went and any weird or funny thing that happened.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

At home, I was eating some chocolate covered strawberries. I was sitting on my chair going on my laptop. My notebooks were sprawled out since I was doing homework. "Man these strawberries are so tasty!" I happily snacked on them.

I was playing some music on my ipod. I listened to The Beatles, The Strokes, Paramore, The Story So Far (Natsu introduced them to me and now I love listening to them.), and lastly, my favorite band, The Smiths.

* * *

The Next Day...

Lucy P.O.V.

"Hey, Lucy! I'm glad to see you in a better mood today," Levy observed.

"Thanks Levy. I was on time to school this morning, so I do feel better today," I theorized.

"That's great to hear!" she beamed.

We were walking to our lockers to put our stuff away. I was wearing my cute lavender colored blouse with ruffles on them, dark denim short shorts, black floral lace tights, and my black flats. Levy was wearing a cute white dress with oranges on them. She wore an orange headband with the same shade of orange on her dress. Orange seemed to suit her very well.

"I like your outfit Levy," I complimented.

"Aww… thanks Lucy. I like yours too."

We walked to the cafeteria and waited in line to get our lunch.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey man, give me back my sandwich you bastard," Natsu tried grabbing his sandwich back from Gray.

"Nah man. I'm starving and you already had your hot Cheetos," Gray responded.

"I'll buy you a can of soda, just let me have—" started Natsu.

"Hi guys," Lucy interrupted. Lucy and Levy were going towards the table and then sat in their spots.

"What's going on?" Lucy questioned the guys.

"Ah, nothing much," Natsu lied.

As Natsu was talking to Lucy, Gray started eating Natsu's sandwich.

"Hey, you still have to give that—ugh. Never mind. You already bit into it." Natsu scowled.

"Natsu, did you eat already?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I ate my hot cheetos," Natsu answered back.

"Are you still hungry? You can have my pudding if you want," she replied.

"Oh, thanks Luce! You're the best!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy handed him her pudding and smiled. Her cheeks were slightly shaded pink.

"You're welcome Natsu. Glad I can help," Lucy chatted.

Natsu devoured the pudding in an instant.

Gray smirked as he watched what happened. Mira and Levy noticed too. The rest of the group is busy talking and enjoying their lunch. Erza was indulging her strawberry cheesecake that Jellal brought for her.

Let's just say lunch was slightly different today.


	3. A Little Accident & Advice

Lucy P.O.V.

Well, we are here at Natsu's house. We were playing on the wii. Of course after playing Super Smash Bros Brawl, the place was disorganized and messy. The wii broke thanks to Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel. The rest of us didn't get to play.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Natsu opened the door.

"Thanks and here is a tip," Natsu said.

He hands the pizza delivery guy the money.

"Pizza is here. The sodas are in the fridge. The utensils are already on the table. Dig in!"

We all went to the table and grabbed a slice of pizza or two and put it on our plates.

_'Mmm… this tastes so good! I love pizza.'_ I thought.

"Hey Erza. Would you pass me the soda?" Gray asked.

"Sure," she answered back.

As she was going to give the bottle to Gray, Erza's arm knocked over my cup of soda and it got all over my blouse.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Lucy. I insist on you to punch me," Erza apologized.

"No, no, it's okay. And no; why would I punch you?" I asked.

Mira started helping me clean my blouse by getting napkins.

"Luce, come with me. I have a t-shirt you can borrow," Natsu informed.

I went over to Natsu and followed him. We went through the hallway and turned to go in to his room. His room wasn't as messy as I thought, since I have been in here previous of times before.

"Sorry about what happened," Natsu muttered as he goes through his drawers. He finally found a shirt after rummaging through his other clothes.

"Here you go."

"Thank you so much, Natsu." I took the shirt that Natsu handed out to me. I turned it over so I can see the front of the shirt.

*Gasp* "Natsu… but i-it's your favorite band… y-you can give me another shirt." I tried handing it back to him but he stopped me and insisted.

"No, it's okay Luce. It's your favorite band too… plus it was the cleanest shirt out of the others in my drawer."

"Oh alright. I will change then." I head to the bathroom.

_'That was so sweet of him. He is a great friend, but sometimes I feel weird around him. Is it normal to feel different around friends?'_ I looked in the mirror. I really like this shirt. Besides it having The Smiths on it, I really like how the shirt is black and the picture of the band is white on some parts, but the shirt helps make up the graphic as well. I stepped out of the bathroom and went inside his room.

"Thank you so much Natsu." I went over to give him a hug.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

I thought she looked cute wearing my shirt, even though it was baggy on her. I thought the bagginess looks cute on her anyways. Wait. What was I thinking? She's my best friend; but I can think she looks cute, right? Girls tell each other that they look cute in an outfit or something. So I can-

"Natsu, are you alright?" worried Lucy.

I shook my thoughts away and looked down and noticed we were hugging.

"I'm okay. Sorry Luce, I was just thinking. Oh, and you're welcome. I'm glad you like the shirt, you're borrowing," I told her.

She ended the hug.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're fine," she murmured

"Thanks." I scratched my neck.

Lucy P.O.V.

I saw him nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"We should go back out, to the others," I suggested.

"Yeah, we should," Natsu agreed.

Natsu and I went to the noisy family room.

I saw Jellal look up at us.

* * *

I woke up to the sun peeking through the blinds of my window. I sat up in my bed, reliving the events that happened last night: the boys' small argument about the sandwich, the soda accident, and borrowing Natsu's shirt. I looked over to the spot on my desk where I placed his shirt.

_'That was really kind of him to let me borrow his shirt with his favorite band on it. I should get him a thank you gift…'_

I finally got up from bed, and then I made my way to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I opened the pantry and grabbed the Cheerios cereal box, took the milk out of the fridge, and got my bowl and spoon. I sat down and ate my breakfast on the table. I looked over some ads for the stores. An idea popped into my head, for what I should get for Natsu.

Meanwhile…

Natsu P.O.V.

_'"Hey Natsu, I think you and Lucy would make a cute couple." "You guys would be cute together."'_ I let out a grunt. _'This is still bothering me and I'm confused on why it is.'_ I opened my eyes and looked over to the clock, which displayed that it is ten thirty-seven. I got up from bed and went to my dresser to find clothes to wear, since I was only in my boxers. My The Story So Far t-shirt was the first shirt I grabbed, and then I found my jeans; I quickly put my clothes on.

_'If Lucy and I got to be a couple, would we even last long?'_ I felt myself blush at the thought.

_'I normally don't blush. But it seems when I think about Lucy or things that involve Lucy, I find myself blushing. Is this normal to blush around my best friend? My partner? My buddy?'_

Suddenly, I got a text from Gray. I wonder what Ice Princess wants. It says: 'Hey Natsu, I've forgotten my notebooks at your house by mistake. Is it okay if I come over soon?'

I replied back: 'Sure, you can come over now.'

'_Maybe I should ask him for advice. Ugh… but I don't want to because I'll look weak. Whatever, I guess it's worth a shot.'_

A few minutes later, Gray knocked on the door. I went to open the door. "Hey, and thanks for letting me over." He immediately went inside.

"No problem. Um… can I talk to you… about something?" I nervously asked.

"Uh, okay," Gray answered.

"Well, something Mira and Levy said a couple of days ago is still bothering me-" I started.

"Okay, what did they say?" interrupted Gray.

"I _was_ going to tell you, until you interrupted me, stripper," I taunted.

"I guess I will leave then, since you are being rude, candle stick," he retorted.

"No, no, stay. Ugh. I apologize for my rudeness," I apologized sarcastically.

"Thank you. Much better," Gray teased as he smirked.

"Alright, as I was saying, Mira and Levy said that me and Lucy would make a cute couple and stuff like that. I really do care a lot about her, but I care about all my friends. I feel so different with her, though," I confided.

Gray stared at me for a while, and then he laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at, damn it!" I yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha, huh. I'm sorry Natsu, but you really are an idiot," Gray mentioned.

"Argh… why do you say that!?"

"Because you like her! You don't even realize it," he pointed out.

"No, I don't," i denied as I hid my face behind my scarf.

"Natsu, I can see you blushing. I could tell that you two like each other. Everyone else thinks the same. Now grow some balls and do something about it," he shouted.

I stood there, stunned. _'I like her? I… I do like her!'_ I snapped out of it.

"Thanks Gray! Sometimes you really aren't that useless. What should I do, then?" I said.

"You're welc—hey! I'm not useless, you asshole!" Gray interjected. I heard him sigh.

"You should do something thoughtful and sweet. Get her a gift or something. Tell her how you feel. Look man, I have to go home and help my mom with something. Just don't be stupid."

And with that he left.

* * *

a/n: sorry i haven't updated in awhile. i went to a funeral on monday and i sort of been withdrawing from doing stuff. but don't worry, i am still writing the story and trying to finish it. i love you all.


	4. Gifts & Hanging Out

Natsu P.O.V.

"Hmmm… get Lucy a gift…" I mumbled. I went to get my wallet, keys, and phone and left the house. I went to the music store where I'm sure they'll have some merch for The Smiths.

In the store, I went to the aisle where they had posters. I found a twenty-four by thirty-six The Smiths Flowers Manchester 1983 poster. I took it and went to where the mugs are where I found a To Die by Your Side is Such a Heavenly Way to Die mug. The words were written in nice, fancy, cursive writing. I grabbed a couple of Morrissey pins and a Meat Is Murder (Army Man) pin before I went to go purchase the items.

When I got home, I wrote an elaborate letter for Lucy. I called Levy and asked her to come over. Levy got here soon and we went to my room.

"So, what do you need help with?" Levy asked.

"Don't tell anybody this, especially Lucy, that I got her a gift; I need your help to put it in a bag and decorate it and stuff like that," I confessed.

"Aww… that's so cute! I'm sure she'll love it. And of course I will help you put the gift together," reassured Levy.

"Thanks Levy. I knew I could count on you," I replied.

* * *

Levy asked where I kept gift bags, tissue paper, and gift items like that. So I got an armful of the things she might need and gave them to her. She took the pins and put them in tissue paper. Then she took the pins that were in the tissue paper, and put them in the mug. After that, Levy took a few more tissue paper and wrapped it around the mug, so it sticks up. She puts it in a small bag that would fit it and stuck a bow on the outside of the gift bag. Later, she wrapped the poster stick with a polka-dotted wrapping paper. I watched her in awe as she does that. _'Why are girls so good at this?'_

"Make sure you put your letter in the gift bag," Levy reminded me.

"Thanks Levy. I can't wait to give this to her," I thanked her.

"No problem. I guess I will get going. Bye Natsu."

"Bye Levy."

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

I went to the store to buy Natsu some things for a gift. I bought him some food items such as a bag of hot Cheetos, and tortilla chips to go with the salsa, chocolate pudding, chocolate milk, and I got him a candy box of Hot Tamales. I basically got him junk food, but I know he works out; I have seen his biceps and abs. After buying all that junk, I went to the mall. I was looking for anything that he might like. I went to so many different stores. When I came out of the last store I was at, something caught my eye. I rushed over to the opposite side of where I came from and walked into the store. That's where I found a white scarf, outlined in black, with a red silhouette of a dragon that's at the bottom on the right side of the scarf. I immediately grasped it and went to go purchase it.

* * *

Back at home, I put the items together. First, I gift wrapped the scarf and put it at the bottom of the gift bag. Next, I arranged the food items on top of the scarf, so it will be mostly hidden. After I did that, I put some tissue paper to make the gift bag look nice. Later, I wrote a thank you card to Natsu and placed it in the bag. I relaxed after all the hard work I've done. Shopping and putting together a gift, leaves me exhausted.

_'__I can't wait to see his smile once he opens his gift. I love Natsu's smile; the way he shows his teeth and closes his eyes. He has the brightest, cheerful smile and it makes me feel really happy.'_

*sigh* _'…I think… I've fallen in love with him. I've always denied it and thought it was normal, but I can't help feeling this, strange way.' 'What if he doesn't like me back? He let me borrow his shirt but he would've done the same for the others, right? After all, we're friends, and he likes to help out his friends.'_

I felt upset, so I went to my room and took out a book to read. I had some tears from my eyes, so it was hard to read. I gave up and just sat on my bed.

_'__Maybe I should tell him how I feel. I guess I will tell him after he opens my present. Yes. I will. After he opens it and stuff, I will tell him. I won't back down.'_

Suddenly, I heard my phone do a little chime, signaling that I got a text. _'I wonder who it is.'_ I took my phone off my desk and unlocked the screen. I smiled as I got a text from a certain pink- headed person whom I was thinking about.

He texted: 'Hey Luce. Want to hang out?'

I texted back: 'Sure!'

Natsu replied: 'Cool. Meet me at the park.'

I grabbed my purse, keys, and Natsu's gift and headed out the door drove to the park and kept Natsu's gift in the car; I will give it to him later. I was looking around for him and found him on the swings.

"Hi Natsu!" I greeted him.

"Hi Luce. I'm glad that you're here," he responded back.

I sat on the swing next to him and kicked my feet back and forth until I was swinging. Natsu also did that and we chuckled as we felt the same joy we had when we were little kids on the swings. After walking around and talking and going on the playground, we walked to my car.

"I'm hungry," Natsu groaned.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Let's meet at the café," Natsu decided.

"Okay. I will see you soon," I agreed.

I got into my car and drove to the café; Natsu did the same.

* * *

a/n: I'm almost done with this story. I will probably work on another story later on. sorry i took quite a while to update, but i finally did it. i was trying to cope after a recent death of a family friend. i think writing this story helped me to cope, besides spending time on the internet. but then like i said on my last chapter, i started withdrawing a little on doing things that i usually do a lot (going on tumblr, fb, writing/updating this story, etc.) im okay, as long as i dont think about it as much (thats why i distract myself.) okay bye. i thank you guys for reading my story so far. please review and maybe give me advice?


	5. Café & Gift exchange

Lucy P.O.V.

When we got there, we parked next to each other. We got out of our cars and went to go inside. Natsu opened the door for me.

"After you," he said in a joking voice.

"Well thank you kind sir," I joked back.

We both smiled and went to go to the cashier.

"Hello, I would like to have a chicken croissant sandwich, a philly cheese sandwich, a beef stew noodle soup, and an Americano," Natsu ordered.

I smiled, knowing he eats a lot.

"Lucy, what do you want?" Natsu asked me.

I told the cashier, "I would like a chocolate croissant and a caramel macchiato."

"That would be twenty-two dollars and twenty-two cents," the cashier stated.

My eyes got wide as I heard the total cost.

"Here you go," Natsu said as he gave the cashier the money.

The cashier gave us the receipt and we then went to sit at a table.

"Thanks for paying Natsu, but I could've paid for my stuff, so it wouldn't be _that_ expensive," I told him.

"No, it's okay Luce. I wanted to. I also wanted to be a gentleman," he insisted and gave me a wink.

I felt myself blush a little.

"Well, I really appreciated it," I replied.

"Number twenty-three!" the cashier shouted.

"Oh, that's us," Natsu informed me as he got up to get our order.

For the next hour, we were eating and talking about all kinds of stuff.

Natsu P.O.V.

"Hey Luce, do you want to come over to my house?" I questioned her.

"Sure. I would love to," Lucy said as her eyes lit up.

I never really notice how beautiful her chocolate brown eyes are. When they lit up, my heart beat a little faster. We got up and left the café.

* * *

Outside, the sun was about to set. The sky looked magnificent with the dark blue, purple, pink, orange, red, and yellow colors. Lucy and I departed and headed to my house. I leaned against my car as I waited for Lucy. A few more minutes passed, and she drove up to my driveway to park. She got out and greeted me.

"Alright, let's go inside," I said. I started walking towards my door.

"Okay, I have to get something out of my car first!" Lucy called out.

Lucy P.O.V.

When I heard Natsu's footsteps descend, I took out his gift from my car. I went inside his house and found him sitting on his couch. He noticed me and I saw him eye the gift and asked, "Who is that for?"

"Who do you think it's for, you idiot," I sarcastically responded then handed the gift to Natsu.

He took it and swiftly pulled out the tissue paper. And there it was; the smile that makes my heart flutter and makes me feel happy.

"Don't forget to read the card," I reminded him. He took it out and read it.

"Wow Luce! Thanks for all this. Looks like my stomach is going to be happy later," Natsu exclaimed.

I giggled. "Look at the bottom," I directed him.

He searched the bottom of the bag and pulled out the wrapped item. I watched him open it and look at it admiringly. He felt the scarf and fingered the dragon design. His smile was even brighter and wider as he put the scarf around his neck. He still had his other scarf on.

"Thank you so much, Luce! You are so amazing and cool," he gratefully said as he gave me a hug.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to thank you for being helpful and nice to me when you let me borrow your shirt," I admitted as I felt my cheeks warm up.

His arms were still around my waist, as my arms were still around his neck. We embraced for a little too long, and I guess Natsu sensed it, so he ended it.

"Oh, I have something for you too. Wait here," he told me and then dashed off to his room.

I saw him bring out a bag and what I guess is a wrapped poster stick. I smiled as he gave it to me and I quickly opened the poster first. I could tell it was a Smiths poster, since there was a label sticker on the end stating that. Moving on to the gift bag, I took out the tissue paper.

"Wow, I'm impressed on how you wrapped the poster and got the gift together. How did you manage to do that," I mused.

"Actually, Levy did that. I asked her to come over and help me," Natsu revealed as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, which I thought was cute.

I grinned as I took out the pins and mug.

"Thanks Natsu! I can't wait to use the mug and wear the pins. You are too kind to me," I told him.

"Read the letter," was all he said.

I nodded and took it out of the bag.

* * *

a/n: sorry this is short, but if i kept it to what i originally wanted, it would be long and then the last chapter would be really short. so i had to divide it a little. i have one chapter left and i'm sad but also excited since i will be done with my first story! i am working on a one-shot (it actually contains a lemon *blushes*) but i'm not sure if i should publish it after this story. should i wait till i become a better writer to work on it more, or will it be alright that i publish it after this story? i'm actually coping better now (if any of you are wondering, probs not tho). bye guys, and thanks for reading. :)


	6. Letter & Friends

a/n:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the The Smiths song titles that are mentioned in the letter of this chapter.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

I opened up the letter, and this is what is written:

Dear Lucy,

Is it really so strange that I feel different when I'm around you or think of you? Someone told me something and another joined in. What she said bothered me and I started to panic later. It was hard for me to fall asleep for the past two nights. Last night I dreamt that somebody loved me, but I woke up and know it is a miserable lie for me to think I'm unloveable and I don't need or want anybody. But I'm just half a person and I want the one I can't have, which is you. I know that we are best friends and I don't want to ruin that, but please, please, please, let me get what I want. I know these things take time, so hopefully I won't think to myself that I started something I couldn't finish. Well I wonder what difference does it make if I didn't confess to you in this letter. Then I thought it will make all the difference. There is a light that never goes out in my head. In my mind I want to think: our friendship= I know it's over and it is something more. Stop me if you think you've heard this before, but I want to ask that I can be this charming man you'd hope for; and for you to think that you've got everything now. I won't share you if you're mine. I hadn't realized how much I love you until I thought about it when two certain people brought it up and when Gray helped me realize it too. So now I can assure you that I love you so much that in the future I want to see your hand, be the hand that rocks the cradle. I love you so much, Lucy Heartfilia.

Love,

Natsu

Tears were running out my eyes and I was standing there crying. Natsu noticed and quickly went to hug me tight.

"Yes… I will… be yours… forever, Natsu. I love you," I managed to choke out in sobs. He leaned in to kiss me as he wiped my tears away with one of his hands. I wrapped my arms that were already around his shoulders, tighter. His mouth was warm and his lips were soft. He tasted like the coffee he had earlier. I parted my lips slightly, and Natsu quickly took the chance to slip his tongue in. His hand was still holding the side of my face and his other hand was wrapped around my waist. We stayed this way still kissing passionately after all the frustration and confusion we felt the past few days.

I broke away to catch my breath. We put out foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. His dark, onyx eyes were captivating.

"Thank you for that wonderful letter. I knew you arranged those song titles in them," I quietly said. I beamed a smile.

He smirked and then replied, "I knew I had to acknowledge how I felt about you in a clever way. I love you so much that I couldn't imagine my life without you by my side." And with that, he kissed me again.

* * *

Two days later, we're back at school. Natsu and I were holding hands as we walked to our usual spot for lunch.

Gray spoke up first.

"I see you finally told her, you idiot."

"Shut up asshole!" Natsu retorted.

They kept throwing insults at one another, so I just sat down next to Mira and Levy.

I was eating my lunch and Mira welcomed me.

"So, I see you and Natsu are together. I even notice a ring on your finger." Mira eyed the ring, smiling her usual smile.

I laughed. "Yeah. Natsu gave me this promise ring yesterday. He got me a lovely gift and beautifully written letter the day before…" I blushed at the memory.

"Aww… that's so cute, Lucy. I'm happy for you two," Mira gushed.

Levy chimed in, "Aww… I knew you guys would be together sooner or later. Good thing we did something about it!"

"What? It was you two who said something that bothered Natsu? Huh… well, thank you. I didn't think we would be together, until I planned to tell him after I gave him his gift. But he beat me to it after I gave it to him. He got my gift and gave it to me. I read his letter and next thing I know, we are both together," I told them.

"Well, we all knew it would happen. It was obvious. Natsu cared about you a lot. I knew he didn't just like you, but I figured he would realize he loves you. And I knew you would feel the same, despite me knowing that you would feel confused at first, but I knew, once that moron did something, you would realize it then," Erza joined in.

I hadn't realized she moved to sit across from me until she spoke.

"Wow, Erza. You are very wise. You kind of remind me of my mom," I told her. I smiled at her for analyzing us and understanding the situation.

Erza gave a little chuckle. "Yeah, well… I know a lot of things. And I know you and Natsu pretty well. You guys are some of my best friends."

"Juvia wants to know when is the wedding," Juvia stated.

I gave her a smile and my eyes wandered off to Natsu. All I saw was Jellal congratulating him and Gajeel, I assumed was making dirty jokes which got an angry Natsu to blush a little. Gray left them and sat next to Juvia, putting an arm around her. I knew I will see all these crazy people again at each other's weddings.

* * *

a/n: i am finally done with my first story! sorry i took a while with publishing this last chapter. i hope you guys enjoyed reading this story. please review! thanks for all the follows and favs! i will work on that one-shot i mentioned in my last chapter and i will publish it either sooner or later. thanks again!


End file.
